Midnight Visit
by Alsheon
Summary: A slight dip of his bed made Ye Xiu awake and groaned, "Su Muqiu, what is it?". Su Muqiu grinned, not feeling petrubed he had been found out, "Midnight visit!" he cheerfully exclaimed. Ye Xiu turn a deadpanned expression his way, "Your bed is on the other side of the room... Seriously." SuMuqiu/YeXiu. T-plus rate


**Fi: Hello there readers. Fire Queen here as your host. I know, i know, why not Alsheon? Right, this is also the first time the one who do the opening is not Sheon, y'know she had been sick for almost a week and still insist to go to school earning her a well deserved sickness. REMEMBER WELL KIDS! IF YOU'RE AT THE VERY LEAST "HALF-SICK" DON'T GO AND SWIM IN A PUBLIC POOL JUST FOR A SWIMMING PRACTICE GRADE! YOU'LL GET SICK!**

 **Fi: and after incessant amount of saliva wasted on argument which ended up with the most traditional way to solve a problem ,i.e: Rock-Paper-Scissor. I'm chosen to be the one who open this out of 6 queens who had argued to be the host (myself, Darkness Queen, Nature Queen, Thunder Queen, Metal Queen, and Wind Queen)**

 **Fi: The other queens are currently feeling besmirched and sulking on their own corner. Ha! As you can see this beautiful queen is here to deliver you guys the hot steamy p*-**

 **Nat: It's not p*rn! Dammit Fi! If Alshe were to overhear you she would immadiately freaked out and start screaming "IMPURE!" like mad again!**

 **Fi: ehhh? But I like to call it that! It's the first time our little Alsheon wrote Romance this far and serious! All the time they were either sweetly platonic, heavily hinted but never really reached, family love borderline romance, or simply a line about a peck on the lips! She never really gets it! Well... Granted she's a fool with no romance experience for the whole almost-seventeen years of her life...**

 **Windy: AHAHAHA!**

 **Nat: I know! *sniffed* I'm also so proud of her... But this isn't her first time... Remember that desperate boring night right after she read TKA's fic where Huang Shaotian just appeared?**

 **Fi: OH! THAT night. *giggle* of course I remember. Nasty w€n¢h...**

 **Mai: don't call our host like that. In any case you guys are more rotten that her...**

 **Darrie: aaah, I remember that fic... Isn't that where Huang Shaotian come to visit Ye Xiu in the Internet Cafe, followed by blunt confession, insistence that it wasn't a trashtalking, before leading to a hot making out session? A hot but forbidden make out session in the server computer desk that forced to stop because of the inexistence of bed?**

 **Thun: should you really explain it explicitly like that, Darkness Queen? Alsheon will be mad if she were to know that we're breaching infos about her draft folders...**

 **Darrie: it's not like she's here. And none of you guys are tattle-tales right?**

 **Fi: like I said readers... I'm here to give you the fic which i remarked as p-rn corner in the Autumn In My Name-gosh, such a cheesy name. In other words, yes for you who actually read our ramblings at the end of chapter... It's another Su Muqiu/Ye Xiu. *looking at the readers pointedly before knitted her beautiful eyebrows***

 **Fi: you guys are asking on how Alsheon had been? Oh, right... Her fever mostly down, her migraine subsided, her body is still weak but still insist to write those stories for the sake of uploading it in her birthday, and HEY! I'll update this in her birthday too I guess... But she's still alive. Don't worry.**

 **Fi: ALS! ALSHEON! YOU'RE ALIVE THERE RIGHT!? SOME OF YOUR CONCERNED READERS ASKED ABOUT YOU!**

 **Alsheon: *Snapped to look at the distant Fire Queen with wide blank eyes* *knitted her brows before treating Fire Queen as mentally deraged* Gila...**

 **Fi: yeah, yeah, she's healthy enough. And currently is busy with copy-pasting TKA's characters' names in chinese words to google picture. Deraged? Yes. Obsessed? Yes, she very much so. Desperate? Absolutely. Creative? Even _I'm_ speechless. She actually got that idea out of nowhere one day saying _"If by alphabet words it's not working then let's use the chinese words"_ and surprisingly... It worked.**

 **Nat: I'm so proud of her.**

 **Fi: Yeah, you bet. Here and there, she keeps visiting TKA's wiki for the sake to copy-paste the chinese names... I pity her but hell! It's pretty brilliant. She even went as far adding "All" in front of Ye Xiu's chinese name in the searching box... The harvest from this morning is pretty cute though...**

 **Fi: ALSH! YOU HEAR ME! YOU'RE GOOD! GOOD JOB ON TAKING FANGIRLING AND SEARCHING MATERIALS TO ANOTHER LEVEL! YOU'RE ONE STEP CLOSER TO PROFFESIONAL PROFILER!**

 **Alsheon: *stared strangely at the distant huddled queens* *is bothered by their sudden close bonds* Tiba-tiba nyaranin untuk jadi profiler, sedangkan dia sendiri yang bilang cita2 jadi detektif itu _impossible_ , perasaanku ga enak nih... *murmuring in her mother tongue before shooting the queens a suspicious glance* *shrugging then went to copy pasting Han Wenqing's chinese name***

 **Fi: Look at her *chuckling maturely***

 **Fi: Alright! Onto the story guys**

* * *

Midnight Visit

Pairing: Su Muqiu/Ye Xiu

Tags: Established relationship, Su Muqiu is a gentleman, night, small room, heated atmosphere, a promise, hot steamy make out session, it's still T-rated, I guess it is still appropriate... Damn! Isn't there any T+ rate here? For fifteen and above? Let's make a petition about that, Underage Ye Xiu, Legal Age Su Muqiu.

Warning: It's T+. Fourteen to fifteen above? Typos, grammar... Almost-seventeen (probably seventeen by the time this uploaded) unexperienced innocent girl as the writer.

Disclaimer: The King's Avatar © Butterfly Blue.

Midnight Visit

.

* _Creak_ *

The slight creaking sound from the old bed as well a significant dip of his bed made Ye Xiu groaned to awakeness. Ye Xiu blinked blearily and subconsciously moaned, lamenting his beauty sleep that has just been destroyed. The dark haired teen took one bleary glance to see his intruder.

A scowl graced Ye Xiu's face, "Su Muqiu..." he growled and rubbed his eyes like a spoiled child. Another teen on Ye Xiu's bed grinned sheepishly at the annoyance in Ye Xiu's tone.

"Yes," Su Muqiu said as if he need to confirm Ye Xiu's growl. Exasperatedly Ye Xiu groaned and flipped over to face Su Muqiu.

"What are you doing here?" Ye Xiu drowsily asked with a heavy yawn, wanting Su Muqiu to just says it fast so he can go back to his dream world. His protesting eyes forced to focus on Su Muqiu's face.

Su Muqiu grinned, "Midnight Visit!" he cheerfully spread out his arms and an imaginary party crackers went off behind him.

...

Ye Xiu stared, unimpressed. He rolled his eyes, "Muqiu, your bed is on the other side of the room," Ye Xiu pointed to Su Muqiu's bed which is just six feet away.

Su Muqiu grinned, "All the more reason to visit," he shrugged.

Ye Xiu groaned and slap a palm over his face, "It's not a 'visit' if we're in the same room!"

"Psssh, details details." Su Muqiu mocked and laid down sideways, face to face with Ye Xiu.

"You have your own bed..." Ye Xiu complained weakly and yawned again.

"Sssh," Su Muqiu carelessly shushed his younger lover up.

"..."

Silence descended back in the small room luring Ye Xiu back to sleepiness and fantasy-filled dream world. Not caring that the bed is cramped with two people, Ye Xiu began to doze off. The silence of night is so calming...

Su Muqiu silently watched as his younger lover is slowly drifting back to unconsciousness, Ye Xiu's breath become even, and his eyes slowly lose its awareness and fluttered close. Su Muqiu smiled fondly, he slowly brought his hand over Ye Xiu's head and softly touched Ye Xiu's adorable bed hair. But suddenly feeling like a creep Su Muqiu stopped abruptly and drew back his hand.

"Hey, Ye Xiu." Su Muqiu insensitively called the sleeping boy back to the world of living with his most innocent face. Ye Xiu stirred slightly.

"Ye Xiu," Su Muqiu whisper-yelled and flicked Ye Xiu's forehead earning him a desperated groan.

"Su Muqiu, I'm gonna punch you." Ye Xiu forced his eyes open to glare at Su Muqiu like glaring at a plague.

Su Muqiu chuckled, "You're cute when glaring like that." Su Muqiu poked the space in between Ye Xiu's brows.

Ye Xiu clicked his tongue*, "Save your flirtings for the morning, preferably when the sun is up high." Ye Xiu rolled his eyes.

Su Muqiu pouted when his flirting is easily brushed aside by the sleep deprived boyfriend. The said sleep-deprived boyfriend began to doze off again after he said that. Su Muqiu exhaled and put a hand on his cheek, watching Ye Xiu closely.

"You have pretty long eyelashes," Su Muqiu blurted out, eyes staring astonishedly on Ye Xiu's fluttering eyelashes.

Ye Xiu's eyes once again fluttered open, forced to a realization that he won't continuing his beauty sleep for the meantime. Ye Xiu exasperately glanced to his older boyfriend. "Not as long nor as pretty as yours," Ye Xiu smiled and give a honest opinion rather coyly.

"Nah, yours are prettier." Su Muqiu denied without batting an eyelid raising an eyebrow affectionately onto Ye Xiu's way.

"Whatever you say mr. Pretty boy," Ye Xiu teased.

"Hey!" Su Muqiu pouted. "You have no right to call me that, don't you know what the Internet Cafe workers and the gamblers in the gambling den call you? 'The dark haired pretty boy'," Su Muqiu teased back.

"Whatever Su Muqiu**," Ye Xiu brushed him off with a lazy smirk that become strained as an arms sneaked aroung his neck and pulled him closer to Su Muqiu.

Ye Xiu's breath hitched as his face suddenly in a close proximity directly to Su Muqiu, they's so close that their noses are brushing against each other. Ye Xiu's mind is yet to catch up when Su Muqiu leaned in.

Two pairs of lips collided gently and Ye Xiu blinked rapidly, his shoulders immadiately tensed.

Ye Xiu rapidly calmed his heart down. It's not like it's their first time kissing like this... It's actually the fifth (Yes, Ye Xiu counted it). But they usually like to show it more through simple gestures.

And that's being the case, for Su Muqiu to kiss so suddenly and in the middle of night at that... Ye Xiu wondered if Su Muqiu is actually awake.

The two broke apart and Ye Xiu could see Su Muqiu's eyes in the darkness, "Muqiu, are you awake?" Ye Xiu whispered confusedly, his eyes are showing innocent concern.

Seeing Ye Xiu's inner turmoil so clearly added with the innocent question, a feeling of dominance raised in Su Muqiu's heart tinted with lust. Su Muqiu pulled the younger boy again into another but more forceful kiss.

Ye Xiu's eyes widen a little, "-hn!?" the younger boy made a little surprised muffled noise when Su Muqiu squeezed him close to a deeper kiss and Su Muqiu used the opening to quickly slip his tongue into Ye Xiu's mouth. Ye Xiu's eyes widened and his blush worsen and made a squeaking noise.

Su Muqiu paid it a little heed as he could only focus in keeping Ye Xiu close and continuing his tender yet forceful assault. The downside is, because Ye Xiu is once again unexperience and Su Muqiu initiate it so suddenly, the younger boy quickly most of the oxygen in his lung. Su Muqiu noticed this and pulled away letting the younger boy gasping for air.

Su Muqiu watched as Ye Xiu gasped for air, the dazed look on Ye Xiu's eyes spiked _something_ in Su Muqiu's chest. The older boy cupped Ye Xiu's face and bring him into another kiss before Ye Xiu could even recover making Ye Xiu become even more light-headed than he already is.

The dazed boy could only let Su Muqiu took the lead and submissively kissing back. Ye Xiu's hands gripped Su Muqiu's front shirt subconsciously, that's it until he feels their position shifted... Into a more dangerous one.

Ye Xiu felt his bed dip lower and Su Muqiu is straddling him by the waist now. Ye Xiu's heartbeat quicken and the tender kiss slowly turning into a more passionate and heat-inducing one. Su Muqiu's tongue did not move tenderly anymore, it became more agressive and progressively hungrier, completely dominating Ye Xiu's wet cavern, taking so much breathe from Ye Xiu and pouring inceasant amount of saliva into Ye Xiu's mouth.

Ye Xiu choked back and silently shivered not used to the rough and dominating kiss. He frantically squeezed Su Muqiu's pajama and gave it a few panicked tugs signaling he's in need for air. But to his shock, Su Muqiu continues as if he didn't get it and instead becoming more forceful.

"-hm! -hn!" Ye Xiu made a noise in the back of his throat hoping Su Muqiu could hear it and instead got choke back, he tried to push Su Muqiu away, but his strength is too pathetic because of just awoken and completely dominated by Su Muqiu.

Contrary to Ye Xiu's knowledge, Su Muqiu did feel the earlier frantic tugs. But something evil in the back of his mind told him to continue on... Just for a _bit_.

And when Su Muqiu heard that alluring noise Ye Xiu made (without knowing how suggestive it sounded), something in Su Muqiu snapped... Something dangerous. Su Muqiu closed his eyes, his self restraint surged up and control himself right after the initial surge of heat and that served as an alarm.

Su Muqiu jerked back, leaving a trail of sinful saliva and the room immadiately filled with frantic breathes.

After a moment of filling his lungs back, Su Muqiu could finally focusing back on the younger boy underneath him.

Ye Xiu laid there, his right delicate hand is holding his dizzy head while his left hand is laying horizontally by his side. His eyes are half lidded, teary and red presumably because of being choked back there, his face is red till the tip of his ears, his small lips are red and rather swollen, on the corner of his lips is a drool of saliva seductively run down his neck, his gaze is lost and dazed into space. Su Muqiu suddenly regretted to look at him... Because now the room feels hotter that it already is.

Ye Xiu looks like a very fine and seductive art right now.

Su Muqiu shifted his weight to his left arm and leaned down, his right hand slowly went toward Ye Xiu's pyjama collar to loosen it. Ye Xiu stared back silently onto Su Muqiu's restrained eyes, his throat rolled down to swallow his saliva in a gulp, Su Muqiu watched as Ye Xiu's adam's apple rolled down in slow motion. That was too much for the older boy.

Su Muqiu become absentminded, his right hand slowly moved down just as he lened his head down onto Ye Xiu's neck. His right hand sneaked underneath Ye Xiu's loose pyjama and Ye Xiu tensed.

Ye Xiu wriggled ticklishly a slight giggle escaped him. Su Muqiu smiled, letting Ye Xiu to be distracted by that. Su Muqiu bobbed his head down and nipped on Ye Xiu's neck, the younger boy's wriggling intensified.

"Muqiu..." Ye Xiu meekly protested against the roaming hand. Su Muqiu chuckled, happily noting that the the atmosphere become a little cooler than earlier, if it's continue this will end soon enough, Su Muqiu sighed.

So Su Muqiu hoped, but his hand brushed against a certain sweet spot mistakenly. Ye Xiu jerked in reflex against Su Muqiu and Su Muqiu tensed a bit, _a bit_.

"-Aaahh Hnggh..." Ye Xiu moaned without even knowing it his throat reacted as it like.

Su Muqiu's heart jumped and his eyes are wide in horror. The room become much hotter again. Su Muqiu is _frozen_ all over, his heart is in a mess going to slow down in dread before going fast in lust adding the heat which banging against his self restraint. Su Muqiu exhaled heavily and shook his head against Ye Xiu's shoulder.

Silence quickly fell and the room is only filled with Ye Xiu's breathe and Su Muqiu's rapid breathe in self control.

Su Muqiu tilted his head and close his eyes desperately

"... Ye Xiu..." Su Muqiu finally spoke in a very low whisper right to his lover's ear, his low tone give Ye Xiu a slight shiver.

"That's _dangerous_..." Su Muqiu whispered, a dark tone that none like the usual tender and happy Su Muqiu earning another more intense shudder from Ye Xiu.

Su Muqiu did not know what Ye Xiu is feeling from the shudder but he dares not to look on his lover's expression. He's afraid if he does so, his last bit of self restraint would be thrown down the ditch. So instead, he just let his head rests on the crook of Ye Xiu's neck.

"That noise just then... _almost_." Su Muqiu bitterly complained.

"H-huh...?" Ye Xiu breathed out a noise of confusion.

Su Muqiu's right hand slowly trailled out of Ye Xiu's pyjama, Su Muqiu sighed, "That noise made me want to do _this_ and _that(1)_ to you" Su Muqiu honestly elaborated and Ye Xiu choked, the younger boy's face couldn't be any redder now.

Su Muqiu ignored it and continues, "I just want to strip your clothes off, or rip it off until it's loose enough to let me move freely on you. I want to..." _ravish you, watch you writhe beneath me, dominate you until you cry, make you entirely mine(2)._ Su Muqiu's breathe hitched and a bitter smile surfaced on his face, he's horrified at his own traitorous part of mind.

"I want to do _bad_ things to you," Su Muqiu finished. This is no good, the temprature is not going down and The decision to put his head on Ye Xiu's neck is gotta be the worst decision to make because Ye Xiu's scent is driving him crazy now. The temptation is too great.

Su Muqiu gritted his teeth and suddenly jumped off of the bed, startling Ye Xiu. Without looking Ye Xiu's way, Su Muqiu went up to the only window in the room and threw it open widely, letting the chilling night air come in to cool him and the small room off.

Su Muqiu sighed after he felt somewhat refreshed and finally gained a bravery to turned and look at Ye Xiu. "I'm sorry my love..." Su Muqiu apologized. "I... I scared you, weren't I?" Su Muqiu bitterly smiled.

Ye Xiu sits up, his loose pyjama collar hanging on his shoulders. He gazed at Su Muqiu's regretful face before shaking his head with a light assuring smile, "No, you didn't..." Ye Xiu softly assured. A weight leave Su Muqiu's shoulders after Ye Xiu's answer but soon his eyes left Ye Xiu... Or rather avoids him.

"I... You become increasingly good looking day by day, Ye Xiu... It's... How do I say it? You become so attractive to the eyes" Su Muqiu looked outside and close his eyes.

"Every smirks you threw at me while we're gaming together, I always have an urge to pull you into the corner and kiss those lips." Su Muqiu chuckled self-mockingly.

"Every motions you execute, your fingers and hands motion when playing Glory, or when you ran a hand through your hair, when you knitted your brows frustratedly, when you smiled, how your throat rolled down when you gulped down the refreshment Su Mucheng made, how your eyelashes fluttered when you blinked, your chest's motion when you're _breathing_. I become overly aware of everything..." Su Muqiu confessed frustratedly.

"And in the little part of my mind... I just want to push you down and... Do _bad_ things to you." Su Muqiu finished. "You looked so innocent when sleeping just now and I just want to _taint_ you..." Su Muqiu blurted before stopping himself.

"I... I'm sorry," Su Muqiu lowered his head under Ye Xiu's incredulous and speechless gaze.

"Muqiu..." Ye Xiu murmured and Su Muqiu straightened.

"Ye Xiu has always been cute and attractive in my eyes. It's just... this damn teenage hormone! The more we grow up, the more these urges are uncontrollable. I... Ye Xiu is very important to me, know? I don't want... After I become eighteen, one wall is down now I'm a full grown adult and legal(3)."

"Because that one wall is down I become impatient. But Ye Xiu is still seventeen(4), as the older one i want to give you time. I vowed to never touch you until you're eighteen. I want to give you your time." Su Muqiu turned back to look at Ye Xiu who is still sitting on his bed, carefully listening on Su Muqiu with cute blushing face.

"Why...?" Ye Xiu shrunk back embrassedly, not understanding why Su Muqiu told him all of this.

Su Muqiu smiled, "I told you this because I want you to help me. If in the future, before you're turning eighteen I were to ever push you down or you feel that I have further intention rather than just a kiss, stop me by reminding me of your age." Su Muqiu earnestly requested.

Something in Ye Xiu's heart tugged, a mixed feeling of pride, love, impatience and eagerness filled Ye Xiu. Ye Xiu smiled, "Leave it to me." He cheekily winked and made an "Ok," gesture.

"I know I could," Su Muqiu beamed back at Ye Xiu.

"..."

Ye Xiu stayed silent. He didn't mention of how he suddenly feels is very far away, dread filling in his stomach making it churned uncomfortably... What is this feeling? The darkness is still reigning over the night, seeing the bright Su Muqiu with the background of the dark outdoor and starry sky outside, Ye Xiu unconsciously filled with tears. Why did he feel Su Muqiu is so far away?

Because of the distance Su Muqiu can't see Ye Xiu's turmoil at all but he notices that Ye Xiu is exceptionally silent, "What is it?" Su Muqiu tenderly asked.

Ye Xiu secretely jolted back to the present, before he knew it his eyes are hot and full of tears. A night breeze whizzed in, fluttering both boys' hair. Ye Xiu stared at Su Muqiu's matured figure before shaking his head, "Nothing. Could you close the window, it's pretty cold now." Ye Xiu controlled his voice to stay even.

Su Muqiu rubbed his head sheepishly, "oohhh, yes of course." he turned and closed the window. While Su Muqiu is turning his back on him Ye Xiu quickly wiped off his tears.

"Then, Good night love." Su Muqiu wished as he jumped into his own bed.

"Goodnight..." Ye Xiu softly replied while squeezing his chest uncomfortably. He's wondering just what is wrong with him. _Forget it..._ he thought, trying to brush aside this stupid forboding feeling that make him worried as well confused.

A month later, Ye Xiu found out the reason from a simple phonecall while a storm brewing outside. (4)

* * *

 *** something like "Tch" or "tsk"**

 **** In Alsheon's native language it would be "Bodo amat Su Muqiu", and it's actually funnier.**

 **(1) Queen Gallery: Yes! Do _this_ and _that_ to him!**

 **(2) Queen Gallery: OH MY! YESSS! Do just that! Make him writhe! Make him cry! (Icy: heard that? Sadistic psychos...| Lumina: I can't believe we're from the same caliber...)**

 **(3) When Alsheon wrote this, her logician and overly detailed side kicked in and she began to wonder around the internet to search every nations' legal ages to married and drink... Let's just say she (along with the rest of us, her muse) lost faith in humanity for the nth times... If I'm not wrong China's legal age is fourteen or something... But her "Whatever" side kicked in after losing the faith in humanity so she kept it that... She said "I don't care², You're a new adult by seventeen and fully an adult by eighteen." so yeah. We also don't care.**

 **(4) Fi:... Wait! *looked at the draft* *looked back at the story* DAMMIT! Is this a good ending or a bad one?!**

 **Thun: the angst side was... Dang! It's... Leaning on a bad ending. But let's treat it as an open ending.**

 **Darrie: you guys are surprisingly positive...**

 **Mai: DANG IT! IT'S ALWAYS ANGST WITH SU MUQIU ISN'T IT!? My MUQIUYE!**

 **Queen Gallery: Alright... Su Muqiu is certainly not new in this kissing bussiness and he certain learn first... From where**

 **-...-**

 **And HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO OUR DEAR HOST! OH MY GOD, YOU'RE ACTUALLY SEVENTEEN NOW! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! YOU LOOKED LIKE IN YOUR TWENTY, ACT LIKE A SPOILED PREPUBSCENT BUT ACTUALLY IN A SUCH FRESH AGE!**

 **Alsheon: *stared astonishedly at their excitement* Oh my God. Thank you so much guys, I love you all. You guys really know how to brighten up my mood. *smiling affectionately***

 **Fi: Yeah! Of course, we know what to do to make you happy. That's why I just uploaded your hand written p*rn.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **The Queens: *Facepalmed***

 **Alsheon: ... What? P*rn? What in the name of seven heavens God created...**

 **Fi: The Midnight Visit. You got it?**

 **Alsheon: OH. MY. GOD! YOU PERVERTED EXCUSE OF A QUEEN! M***********, YOU ACTUALLY- *See her account and almost fainted* FIRE QUEEN!**

 **Fi: SURPRISE!**

 **Alsheon: What "Surprise!" You little shit! That's why you guys have been so suspicious for the last several days!**

 **Fi: Only for you, *smirked***

 **Alsheon: U... FIRE QUEEN! *eyes glowing with multi colours as the power of ice gathered***

 **Darrie: It's nice to know you Fi...**

 **Fi: Wait they're also involved! *pointing to the involved queens***

 **Thun: DANG!**

 **Icy: *appeared after she feels her power is summoned* Oh my... It's seems interesting.**

 **Alsheon: YOU GUYS!**

 **Windy: Every Queen for herself! *Flies away***


End file.
